


sweet scent

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: For someone so loud and obnoxious, Sasuke had thought that Naruto’s scent would be equally annoying. Something that was overpowering and gave people headaches.He remembers the day Naruto returned to the team, dark circles under his eyes and grumpy. He remembers how he had reached out as soon as he smelled the scent that clung to the blonde. His fingers closing around the sleeve of Naruto’s jacket, before he knew what he was doing. The blonde grumbling at him on why he was yanking his clothes.A smell that reminded him of a warm summer day, almost earthy, and made every muscle in his body relax.





	sweet scent

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion/continuation to "Sweet Tooth"

The day that Sasuke returned as an omega, Naruto presented as an alpha. A month later, Sakura also presented as an alpha. If he had thought the girl was annoying before, it was worse now. She insisted on sticking close to him, loudly announcing that her and him were meant to be. When Ino presented as a beta, Sakura had gloated all day to the blonde. Saying that she could never be with Sasuke.

Kakashi kept on saying random nonsense about “youth” and “energy”.

All in all, Sasuke was thoroughly annoyed.

Most of his grade had finished presenting, Sakura had been right about him being the first. Naruto being the second.

Looking to the side, Sasuke eyed the usually loud blonde. He had had a somber face for a while now. Ever since that day on the bridge, he’s been quieter. It set the Uchiha’s nerves on edge.

Naruto’s head jerk in his direction, probably sensing being watched. He narrowed his eyes at him, his mouth opening to start to say something, but just huffed out a loud irritated sigh.

The lack of an insult should have been a good thing, but the silence made Sasuke’s chest ache and tighten. Clenching his jaw, he walked over to where the blonde was sharpening his kunai. There was a frown on the alpha’s face as he stepped close enough to smell the blonde.

For someone so loud and obnoxious, Sasuke had thought that Naruto’s scent would be equally annoying. Something that was overpowering and gave people headaches.

He remembers the day Naruto returned to the team, dark circles under his eyes and grumpy. He remembers how he had reached out as soon as he smelled the scent that clung to the blonde. His fingers closing around the sleeve of Naruto’s jacket, before he knew what he was doing. The blonde grumbling at him on why he was yanking his clothes.

A smell that reminded him of a warm summer day, almost earthy, and made every muscle in his body relax.

“What?” Naruto blurted out at him, glaring at him from where he was sitting on the grass. Twinges of irritation slipping into his scent.

Sasuke glared right back, his arms crossing against his chest. His own scent involuntarily disturbed by the attitude of the blonde. “You’re being too quiet.”

A look of disbelief flashed across Naruto’s face. “yeah? So, what! I can be quiet if I want to. Maybe I’m having a bad day, huh? How about that?”

The loudness of the alpha’s words loosened that tightness in his chest a bit. “Well?” He asks, eyebrow raising.

“‘Well’ what, Asshole?”

“Are you having a bad day?” He asks, staring down at how those blue eyes widen at him. A blush comes on the alpha’s cheeks, and he looks back down to where he’s sharpening his kunai. Ignoring the omega.

“Of course not!”

Sasuke didn’t believe him for a second, Naruto was a horrible liar.

\----

The four of them started to head back into town, the sun dipping lower on the horizon and the sky changing colors. Sakura kept on trying to grab onto his arm, which he kept firmly crossed against his chest. Naruto besides them, while Kakashi walked a little ahead.

“Sasuke, my mom’s making diner tonight and I asked if you could come.” She smiles at him, to which he frowns.

“No thanks.” This is the third time this month she’s invited him over without asking him.

“Why not?” Sakura pouts, her hand trying to reach for him again.

“Don’t worry, Sakura! I’ll go with you.” Naruto grins as he points to himself.

She huffs out a him, “I wasn’t asking you Naruto. I’m asking Sasuke.” 

The crestfallen look on the blonde’s face makes that ache in his chest tighten, and he’s baring his teeth when he feels Sakura’s hand touch his elbow. A low growl rumbling out of his throat that startles his two teammates.

Sakura has a hurt look on her face, her hand cradled close to her face as her eyes shine with forming tears. “Sasuke?” Her scent has nervousness tinted in it, but it does little to calm him down.

“Hey, jerk! You don’t need to growl at Sakura!” Sasuke looks over at the sound of Naruto growling softly at him.

Sakura looks between the two, as they step closer to each other. Her hands coming up to try and calm them down. “hey, you two. Cut it out.”

Naruto is letting his scent out, baring his teeth in a challenge. He’s challenging him over Sakura. The thought annoys him more than he understands, and he’s baring his own teeth at the blonde. His own atmospheric scent spilling out.

**“Alright, that’s enough the both of you.” **

Both him and Naruto turn towards Kakashi, momentarily snapped out of their stare down. He glares at the older alpha. This was the first time Alpha Voice has been used on him since he’s presented. It won’t work unless the person has a connection with the alpha. It’s not a complete obedience. It compels, but it can’t force. Still.

“Now now, don’t give me those looks boys. You two needed to cool down, so I used the easiest way to do that.” Kakashi’s visible eye shuts in a way that makes it look like he’s smiling.

Turning to look, Sasuke sees the look that’s on Naruto’s face.

Right. An alpha being compel by another alpha. The blonde looks like he’s barely containing a snarl.

“I know you all are newly presented, so your instincts aren’t fully under control. But try to have some restraint.” Kakashi continues non challantly.

After a while, Naruto calms down enough that his fangs are no longer elongated. Breath coming out more evenly, as he stares down at his feet as they walked. His scent was still heavy in the air.

Sakura had taken to walking besides their teacher, eyes darting back every now and then with guilt as she looked between them.

He was walking besides Naruto, eyes steadily watching the way the alpha’s eyes seemed bright sapphire. He felt like he was soaked in the other’s scent. The weight of it laying comfortably on the omega’s shoulders as they made their way through town.

They eventually came to a fork in the road, to which Sakura and Kakashi turned one way, while him and Naruto turned the other. The older alpha addressing them. “I know your inner alpha is still mad about me using my alpha’s voice on you two, but it will pass soon enough. Make sure to get plenty of rest.”

Both him and Naruto nod.

They’re walking alone for a couple of minutes before the night lamps on the street start turning on. The sky now completely dark and night begins. Naruto’s apartment is closer, so when they reach it, Sasuke fully expects the Blonde to leave without another word.

But as he’s about to go up the stairs, he hesitates.

Sasuke watches as the blonde turns back towards him, eyes no longer that bright sapphire, but to their normal clear blue. “Why do you keep on rejecting Sakura?”

The question makes him frown deeply. “I have no interest in indulging her.”

His answer makes Naruto’s eyebrows furrow. He grips the railing of the stairs. “She’s an alpha though. You guys could be a match.” The words come out annoyed, and it makes the omega’s teeth clench.

“You’re an alpha too, idiot.” He says in return.

Naruto’s face heats as he takes in the words. Sasuke’s own cheeks heating up at the way that sounded.

“That’s no- “

“that’s not- “

They both say at the same time, before they shut their mouths.

There’s a new kind of heavy atmosphere that’s in the air, and it’s no longer Naruto’s scent that’s being pulled out.

**Author's Note:**

> i love two dumb idiots  
Naruto was so caught up in sakura being an alpha that he forgot that he was one too ;p


End file.
